sarpbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Psyonix
Psyonix Psyonix is a video game developer that specialises in creating video game content in the Unreal Engine. They started their collection of video games with the Onslaught mode for the successful Unreal Tournament 2004, and have since been developing games using the engine, examples being ARC Squadron for iOS devices and SARPBC for the PlayStation 3. History of SARPBC ﻿Psyonix released SARPBC on the 9th of October, 2008 in North America, and on the 12th of February, 2009 in Europe.﻿ Psyonix created SARPBC using the Unreal Engine 3. As of the 15th of February, 2011, it has gained a very high rating of 4.72 out of 5 stars, with 1,472 people having rated it in the Europeon Playstation Store. In North America, the game had a positive score of 4.26 out of 5 stars, with 785 peope rating it in the North American Playstation Store. Psyonix released their first update for the game for free on December the 18th, 2008. (it came already installed in the European version of the game due to it not being released in Europe at the time) It fixed some general bugs which occurred during online play, added the feature for players to look at available matches while in matchmaking and lobbies, and a new map named 'Cosmic' was added, a stadium with alien-like textures which is located next to Saturn in space. Psyonix released their latest update for SARPBC on August 2009, which fixed some more online based bugs, and added 2 new arenas, Galleon and Stadium. Like the first update, this was also free-of-charge. Other Projects Psyonix made the Onslaught mode for Unreal Tournament 2004, which included new weapons and vehicles for the game. The team also built 7 maps for the mode, and helped with the production of another named "ONS-Torlan" alongside Streamline Studios. Psyonix are also credited with creating the first game from the ground up with the UDK (Unreal Development Kit), which is called "Whizzle", a Vertical Puzzle game which showed off the development kit's physics system, animation editor and particle effect. It is offered as free download on the UDK website, and contains the developer's diary which details how the toolset in UDK3 was used to build the game. Bulletstorm, a multi-platform First-Person Shooter game, had some development from Psyonix present, especially in the online portion of the game. On the 1st of November, 2012, ARC Squadron was released on the App Store for iOS devices. Built with the Unreal Engine, it is a space combat game in which players take control of a ship, and are tasked with neutralising enemies with primary and secondary weapons in order to earn points. Being one of Psyonix's most highly-praised releases to date, it holds a 87/100 on MetaCritic thanks to many positive reviews from critics. Crash Course was a game that was revealed to be in-development at some point, but was later cancelled for unspecified reasons. It held certain aspects of SARPBC, one being the player controlling a car. Unlike SARPBC, it was supposed to be an arena-based battle game, where the objective would be to hit each of the other players off the edge to win. It was also said to feature car customisation, something that wasn't particularly present in SARPBC apart from skins. SARPBC 2 On March the 8th, 2011, Psyonix revealed that they had been doing previous work on SARPBC 2 and plan to keep at it until its release. Psyonix have stated that they will have some trouble finding a publisher, and that they will most likely release a ALPHA/BETA test for it on PC for fans to try out, before going as far as releasing it onto console. The game then got more official details given out in September, 2013. The team confirmed that there would indeed be an ALPHA version of the game given out for free to help development and to make improvements, and that they would reveal new features they will be putting in the game.